


C первого вдоха

by Lomion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда для того, чтобы открыть в себе нечто, доселе неизвестное, достаточно одного человека и одного вдоха…</p>
            </blockquote>





	C первого вдоха

Я почти бегом влетел в свои покои. Дверь немилосердно хлопнула, и, будь потолок отделан штукатуркой, уверен на все сто - она точно облетела бы.

— Арррр! – так и хотелось в сердцах что-нибудь сломать. Но на глаза попалась только подушка на диване в гостиной. Я, не без труда сдерживая дрожь, метался по комнате, потом опустился в кресло, рассматривая скучный орнамент на светло-сером велюре. Хотелось ругаться. Но тут хоть вслух говори, хоть про себя - легче не станет. Толку никакого, лишь сотрясание воздуха и повод для насмешек. Не дождется! Хватит и того, что девчонка Уизли будет иметь право смеяться надо мной! А Поттер… для выпускника этот гриффиндорец появляется в стенах альма-матер слишком часто. Непозволительно часто. Или все же недостаточно часто?

— Да чтоб тебе... – я встал и плеснул себе огневиски из бутылки, так удачно забытой на журнальном столике. Может, хоть напьюсь по-человечески. Суббота, как-никак, а все еще не в Лондоне. Какая же дрянь!

В дверь постучали. Не открою. Пусть проваливают, кто бы там ни был!

"А ты не прячься, Северус..." – подначивало альтер эго. – "Не прячься, хотя бы от себя... Зачем ты пытаешься закрыться? Попробуй".

Ох, едва ли... Еще пару раз ёкнет и отпустит. Уверен. Не будет больше этого пугающего трепета в груди, не будет предательски дрожащего голоса. Черт, да уже сегодня не было бы, успей я, как собирался, добраться до одного из борделей. Это же просто физиологическая, Мерлин ее дери, потребность. Ничего более. НИ-ЧЕ-ГО! "Уверен?" – ехидно осведомилось подсознание.

— Черт! – я опрокинул в себя еще одну порцию виски. – Черт-черт!!!

А началось все вполне безобидно. Если бы я тогда знал... если б знал, я бы никогда! НИ-КОГ-ДА!!!

****

Август был теплым. Да и вообще, все лето было именно таким, каким его хочется видеть – солнечным, с редкими ливнями, после которых так хорошо дышится. И я наслаждался. Лежал в Мунго, приходил в себя, залечивал все шрамы, что смогли отыскать на моем теле колдомедики. Было хорошо. А затем МакГонагалл предложила мне вернуться в Хогвартс. И я вернулся. Не знаю, чего было в этом решении больше: ехидного желания досадить мелким шкодникам-студентам или едва скрываемого страха неизвестности, царящей в мире. Кто бы что ни говорил, меня покалечил не Волдеморт со своей змеей и не директор с ролью двойного агента, нет. Меня почти угробил Хогвартс с его стабильностью в самые дикие времена. Защита стен и незыблемость фундамента сулили мне в смутное время уверенность в себе и в завтрашнем дне. Теперь же война, хвала Мерлину (или Поттеру, как угодно!), была закончена, но определенности моей жизни это не прибавило, даже наоборот. Поэтому, когда директор предложила вновь занять привычное место, я без колебаний согласился.

Первое сентября подкрадывалось все ближе, и, несмотря на приготовления, все равно настало бы внезапно даже для тех, кто жаждал начала учебного года (к коим без толики сомнения я мог бы отнести себя самого).

Обычная для летнего периода суматоха вымотала меня неимоверно, и я ждал возможности почувствовать себя нужным хотя бы кучке ничего не соображающих студентов. Посему двадцатого августа в состоянии легкого нетерпения я мчался к кабинету директора, которая завела обыкновение составлять мне вечерами компанию за игрой в шахматы.

Я предвкушал гроссмейстерский триумф и у последнего поворота практически выпал из реальности.

Именно факт, что я был целиком и полностью в своих мыслях, объясняет то, что я на полном ходу врезался во что-то мягкое, почти неслышно ступающее по коридору. Что-то, приглушенно выругавшись, вцепилось в меня и мы оба свалились на пол неаккуратной кучей.

Вихрастая черная макушка оказалась у самого моего носа. Неуклюжее нечто копошилось, удобно устроившись прямо на мне, и вполголоса ругалось не хуже иного трактирщика. Я уже собирался озвучить все, что вертелось на языке, набрал воздуха в грудь и... не смог. Аромат волос и кожи, запах молодого тела, - в них было все: и раскаленный летним солнцем луг, и гроза, разрывающая белыми лентами молний вмиг почерневший горизонт, и легкая горчинка моря, и ... Не могу описать точно. Я чувствовал весь мир с его радостью и жизнью и что-то до одурения знакомое, заставляющее прикрыть веки и наслаждаться близостью и покоем.

Все эти ощущения пронеслись в моей голове почти мгновенно. Нечто, или теперь уже логичнее сказать некто, выпутался, наконец, из полы моей мантии и поднялся, галантно подавая мне руку. Я молчал. Не мог сказать ничего, кроме проклятий, адресованных самому себе. Некто оказался Поттером. Чертовой занозой, сыном моего школьного врага, героем магического мира, избранным спасителем. Гарри Джеймсом Поттером.

\- Поднимайтесь, профессор. Прошу прощения за инцидент, не думал наткнуться на кого-то в такое время, расслабился. Постоянная бдительность, как любил говорить Грозный Глаз, мне не помешала бы, правда? – он улыбнулся как-то несмело.

Я заворожено слушал, принимая его помощь и поднимаясь с пола, но в душе рождалась смесь страха с чем-то очень разрушительным, с чем-то, что обуздать у меня не получилось бы. А еще немного злости. Вот за нее-то я и ухватился в попытке скрыть от себя то самое - странное, пугающее и непонятное.

— Как всегда неуклюжи, Поттер. Удивляюсь, как вы умудрились победить Темного Лорда с таким ужасным чувством равновесия и способностью вляпываться в скверные ситуации, – я говорил чушь, заводясь все больше. Хоть бы раз, один единственный раз он сказал, что я неправ. Сказал так, чтобы я заткнулся, но нет, паршивец по-прежнему позволял мне себя унижать. И от осознания этого факта я иррационально злился еще больше. 

Потом он как-то печально посмотрел мне в глаза, горько чему-то ухмыльнулся и, скупо попрощавшись, пошел дальше, через пару секунд скрывшись за поворотом коридора. Я стоял, как дурак, злой и виноватый. Невозможно противоречивые чувства.

В тот вечер Минерва сделала меня в шахматы как слепого щенка. А позднее, засыпая в тишине своей спальни, уже на грани сна и яви, я на какое-то мгновение почувствовал запах лета, грозы моря и... Поттера. Не помню, как отключился, и, судя по дальнейшему развитию событий, за это стоит поблагодарить Мерлина.

****

Вскоре наши с Поттером дороги вновь пересеклись. Первого сентября я с ужасом обнаружил, что это лохматое чучело зачем-то сидит за гриффиндорским столом в окружении девушек со всех курсов и факультетов. Лицезрите - Герой во всей его красе! Не думал, что он все-таки решит доучиться: выпускные экзамены всем, сражавшимся в битве за Хогвартс, зачли просто так. Но, учитывая, что Поттер нисколько, вот ни капли, меня не интересовал, я не удостоил его даже толики внимания, двинувшись к своему месту. И был неприятно удивлен, спустя всего минуту наблюдая за тем, как МакГонагалл попросила это недоразумение оставить в покое студентов и присоединиться к нам за преподавательским столом. 

Глупо было надеяться, что Поттер решил восполнить пробелы в образовании. Он оказался просто приглашенным гостем, как обычно наслаждавшимся лестным вниманием всего женского населения произвольного места пребывания, от кафешки и захудалого бара до министерского Атриума и Хогвартса.

И в этот раз он не изменил себе, когда, привлекая всеобщее внимание, пробрался к нашему столу и, невесело усмехнувшись, шагнул ко мне. Я оглянулся. Что ж, мне стала ясна его печаль. Осталось лишь одно свободное место. Слева от меня.

Я изобразил на лице то, что считаю снисходительной и вымученной улыбкой. В ответ услышал еще один хмык от Поттера, когда тот уселся рядом.

Рассматривание учеников, шумной толпой заполнивших весь зал пару минут спустя, отвлекло меня от не очень приятного соседства, но лишь до того момента, как директриса звоном ножа о хрустальный бокал не призвала к тишине. В образовавшемся звуковом вакууме ее голос казался немного резче, чем обычно. А может, она просто по-человечески переживала, ведь это была ее первая речь на пиру в честь начала учебного года. Некстати вспомнился краткий период моего директорства, который я, признаться, старался не ворошить в памяти, и стало просто необходимо срочно отвлечься. Я на мгновение прикрыл глаза и попытался глубоко вздохнуть.

Зря я это. Поттер, сидевший рядом, пах чем-то терпким, древесно-травяным с легким цитрусовым флером. В голове тут же закрутилась какая-то непонятная чехарда из мыслей и не вполне сформировавшихся образов. Я словно выпал из неприятных воспоминаний, окунувшись в послегрозовую прохладу только что завершившегося августа, и даже не совсем понял, что МакГонагалл уже успела договорить. В реальность меня вернул звук отодвигаемого рядом стула. Я был так ошарашен возвращением из мира иллюзии, что не посмел поднять взгляд от скатерти. И это была очередная моя ошибка.

Поттер начал говорить. 

\- Добрый вечер, друзья. Я рад, что, несмотря на все печальные события предыдущего года, Хогвартс вновь принимает учеников. Сегодня я хотел бы вам рассказать о будущем. Каждый из нас, сидящих сегодня в этом зале, кого-то потерял в войне, но я уверен, мы сможем сделать так, чтобы наша боль не повторилась. Чтобы их самопожертвование послужило нам и нашим потомкам уроком на всю жизнь. Цена, оплаченная нами, оказалась невозможно высока. Я не привык говорить речи, но сегодня попросил директора дать мне слово. Я должен вам сказать: только в наших с вами руках будущее. И война показала, что дело именно в каждом. Отсидеться где-то, прикрываясь принципом невмешательства, - не самая выигрышная стратегия. Мало того, в долгосрочной перспективе она губительна… Я не хочу, чтобы вы забыли, ради чего это все было. Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, мы просто не имеем права не оправдать возложенных на нас надежд. Надежд и мечтаний всех тех сотен, тысяч людей, что отдали за наше будущее жизни. Я… — он запнулся на полуслове. — В министерстве есть монумент памяти павших в войне. На нем выбиты имена. Я… знаю их наизусть. Чтобы каждый день помнить… каждый день быть благодарным. Мне хочется сегодня, чтобы, вступая в очередной учебный год, и вы помнили. И потом, шагая по жизни, тоже. Помнили и учили этому уже своих детей. То, что происходило, не должно повториться. Для этого сегодня каждый из вас учится, а каждый из преподавателей учит. И это очень важно. Не просто как дань уважения, но как залог существования будущего.

Он говорил, но совсем не так, как я привык, и как ожидал. Уверенно, хоть в голосе и чувствовались тщательно скрываемые ноты отчаяния. Я слушал и не мог отвести взгляда от его ладони, ухватившей краешек скатерти. Поттер с такой силой сжал ткань в кулак, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Я почти чувствовал, каким усилием ему дается этот уверенный тон, сколько стараний он прикладывает, чтобы не показать свою боль. Он ведь правильно говорил. Прописные истины, которые, почему-то, всегда тяжело озвучивать. Простые слова, сила которых как раз в их простоте. Искренние слова, задача которых задеть в душе что-то такое, что не даст ей потом одеревенеть. И это чертовски сложно, на самом деле. А уж для такого юнца…

Я смотрел на его сжатую в кулак ладонь и боролся с собой. Не я один был искалечен Хогвартсом. Поттер тоже когда-то думал, что здесь безопасно. Думал до самого конца. До того момента, как в этих стенах понял, что должен умереть. Мне вдруг отчаянно захотелось накрыть его руку своей. Просто чтобы он знал, что в своем желании помочь окружающим понять весь ужас войны, он не одинок. Но это было бы последней глупостью. Сдалась Поттеру моя поддержка? У него есть друзья, которые справятся с этим куда лучше. И пока я боролся с необъяснимыми порывами собственной увечной души, речь закончилась, и директор объявила минуту молчания.

Я ощутил, как зал наполняется тишиной, и в этой тишине рассматривал все еще сжатые пальцы Поттера, который не опустился на свое место, но стоял прямо, глядя куда-то в небо на потолке Большого Зала, прикрыв глаза и неслышно, одними губами, прося прощения у мертвых. Очарование момента так заворожило, что я почти дернулся, когда слово вновь взяла Минерва, завершая минуту молчания и озвучивая пару объявлений, касающихся учебного процесса. Поттер, казалось, тоже испугался скинувшей саван молчания аудитории и тяжело, но тихо сел. На секунду он спрятал лицо в ладонях, после чего резко убрал их и принялся поправлять столовые приборы. Еще через минуту зал вновь зашумел, на столах появилась еда, но мне кусок в горло не лез. Я украдкой смотрел за тем, как сидящий по левую руку от меня мальчишка бездумно ковыряется в своей тарелке, не спеша есть хоть что-то. Взгляд его, направленный одновременно и куда-то в пустоту, и вглубь себя, был тяжелым и грустным. А мне почему-то вновь необъяснимо захотелось увидеть в нем азарт и веселье, как когда-то давно, на первом его матче по квиддичу. Счастливый взгляд из детства, которое слишком быстро прошло и которого уже не вернуть…

Стоит ли говорить, что я недолго смог просидеть вот так, изображая ужин и рассматривая Поттера? Минут двадцать, не более. Хвала Мерлину, меня никогда не заставляли отсиживать пир до конца. Я воспользовался своей репутацией законченного мизантропа, чтобы как можно скорее скрыться в спасительных подземельях. 

Чтобы больше не видеть Поттера и не ощущать рядом его присутствия. 

Чтобы, наконец, успокоиться.

*****

После первого сентября в себя я приходил гораздо сложнее, чем после того бессмысленного инцидента в августе. Раз за разом поттеровский профиль всплывал в воспоминаниях, и раз за разом мне приходилось одергивать себя. Я все никак не мог избавиться от навязчивых мыслей о нем, и это неимоверно раздражало, естественно, не преминув сказаться на моем настроении. Чем больше меня отвлекали непрошеные мысли, тем сложнее становилось студентам, ведь приступы моего недовольства, помимо прочего, усугублялись возникшей внезапно бессонницей. С одной стороны я прекрасно понимал, что действую несправедливо, а с другой – ничего не мог с собой поделать. И террор продолжался. Почти две недели.

Но когда однажды вечером за очередным без вины виноватым студентом закрылась дверь в классную комнату и помещение погрузилось в блаженную тишину, я решил, что пора завязывать с депрессией, быстро подготовил ингредиенты и сварил зелье Сна без сновидений.

За неделю мне удалось прийти в себя. Выспавшись достаточно, чтобы не срываться по пустякам, я вновь обрел душевный покой. Как оказалось, зря обрадовался. Первая же ночь без зелья раскрыла в моем подсознании новые горизонты и будто лакмусовая бумажка указала на разъедающую душу кислоту по имени Поттер. Он мне приснился. Я запомнил все в мельчайших деталях. И вновь разозлился сам на себя. Это было завораживающе. Порочно. Неимоверно затягивающе. Невозможно прекрасно.

От него пахло летом и морем. Чуть тронутая загаром кожа мягко золотилась в скупом свете свечей. Он раскинулся на кровати, прикрыв глаза. Шелковая простыня прикрывала его пах ровно настолько, чтобы подтвердить отсутствие белья, но оставить простор воображению. Он лежал тихо, но было видно, что не спал. Дышал как-то рвано и хрипло, будто не мог отдышаться, и в то же время был расслаблен и полон удовлетворенной истомы. Я подошел ближе и присел на край кровати. Протянул, было, руку, чтобы сорвать ненужный кусок материи, служивший ему покрывалом, но он перехватил меня за запястье и потянул на себя. Я помню, как посмотрел ему в глаза и остолбенел. Я не смог бы описать их цвет. Все банальные эпитеты мгновенно забываются, когда кто-то глядит на тебя вот так…

Я проснулся на самом интересном моменте, когда Поттер поцеловал мою раскрытую ладонь. Проснулся и тут же вскочил с кровати, чтобы плеснуть себе огневиски. Сон шокировал меня. Он, как большой хищный зверь, вцепился, перемолол все кости и выплюнул, чтобы я потом не смог собраться в того человека, которым когда-то был. Мне стоило лишь смежить веки, как перед мысленным взором тут же возникал Поттер и его взгляд. Обжигающий, словно адское пламя, сверкающее на гранях изумрудов. В ту ночь даже виски оказался бессилен.

Именно после этой ночи я понял, что со мной что-то не так.

*****

Учебный год набирал обороты, и постепенно мне начало казаться, что наваждение прошло. Я почти избавился от преследующих меня фантазий, целиком и полностью отдавшись работе. Выяснив причину своего мерзкого настроения, я уже не срывался на студентах. Ну… почти не срывался – не хотел терять статус законченного мерзавца. Гораздо проще держать в узде детей, если они тебя хотя бы чуть-чуть побаиваются. Меня боялись не «чуть-чуть», и воспитательный эффект был гораздо весомее.

Я выматывался до изнеможения. Вновь взвалил на себя обязанности по восполнению запасов зелий в Больничном крыле, в редкие часы свободного времени работал над новыми проектами, после чего засыпал как убитый. Да и пара бокалов виски после непродолжительной ежевечерней «работы руками» явно вносила свою позитивную лепту. Мне казалось, я нашел корень всех зол. Банальная неудовлетворенность. Стрессы и напасти последних двух лет войны испарились, и организм вдруг вспомнил, что у него, помимо выживания, есть еще и другие потребности. Стало ясно, что, дав самому себе возможность ощутить разрядку, я избавлюсь от этой навязчивой идеи, имя которой Поттер. Не тут-то было…

Если я когда и ошибался в своей жизни, то все эти ошибки касались исключительно других людей. Себе же я привык доверять целиком и полностью, осознавая в полной мере все свои достоинства, которых, к слову, было много, и недостатки, которых, впрочем, было не меньше. И все же, я привык доверять себе. Как оказалось, я многого о себе не знал.

Нахальство, с которым Поттер начал посещать мои сны, было просто невообразимым.

Ночь за ночью он смотрел не меня своими невозможными зелеными глазами, и я сдавался. Каждый раз. Каждый, мать его, раз! Собственное тело отказывалось внимать гласу рассудка, и я снова и снова окунался в ночное безумие. Так не могло продолжаться вечно. 

Конечно, нет. Должно было стать хуже. Просто обязано.

*****

Первый в этом учебном году матч по квиддичу назначили на вторые выходные октября. Солнечные лучи играли в витражах, отражаясь внутри помещений миллионами разноцветных зайчиков, утренний гул Большого Зала вторил беспорядочному движению света, и студенты всех без исключения факультетов воодушевленно завтракали, предвкушая игру. Признаться честно, мне было не очень-то интересно. Во-первых, потому что я никогда особо не любил квиддич, а во-вторых, после того, как закончилось противостояние Поттера с младшим Малфоем, он и вовсе перестал быть для меня чем-то хоть мало-мальски занимательным.

Я пил кофе, когда шепотки в зале отвлекли меня настолько, что я поднял взгляд от чашки и устремил его к двери зала. Мое наваждение стояло там и улыбалось. Всем и каждому. Он медленно шел к преподавательскому столу, кивая по пути младшекурсникам, пожимая руки кому-то из старших и отшучиваясь. Где-то внутри нечто неопределенное попыталось, было, кольнуть, но я пресек неуместное, невозможное чувство на корню, одарил его фирменным взглядом и продолжил пить кофе. Поттер, казалось, моего молчаливого НЕприветствия не заметил. Да и с чего бы ему? Он подошел к директрисе, поздоровался и завязал какой-то нелепый разговор. Я степенно опустошил чашку, но, наверное, не стоило с такой силой возвращать ее на блюдце, потому что на лязг соприкоснувшегося друг с другом фарфора этот поганец обернулся и, слегка улыбнувшись, поприветствовал меня кивком головы. Прежде чем я понял, что происходит, я уже кивал в ответ, а потому, мысленно посыпав голову пеплом, незамедлительно покинул Большой Зал.

Логично рассудив, что привести в порядок мысли поможет свежий воздух, я направился сразу на стадион. Трибуны уже были порядком заняты неугомонными студентами, и я, смешавшись с толпой (насколько это вообще возможно при моем росте, стиле одежды и должности), пробрался к преподавательской трибуне, уселся на скамью и принялся ждать матча. Стоит ли говорить, что таких эпитетов, как в эти полчаса до начала игры, я не говорил сам себе никогда?

Вскоре, свободных мест не осталось. Вот-вот должен был прозвучать стартовый свисток, и я в душе порадовался, что у меня не будет возможности отыскать кое-кого в этой огромной толпе. Как выяснилось, я не принял во внимание изменившийся статус Поттера, который решил посмотреть матч не с гриффиндорской трибуны (как делал это всегда, будучи учеником), а с преподавательской, пристроившись рядом с Минервой.

Лохматая макушка в прямом смысле маячила почти у меня под носом. Он что-то активно обсуждал с МакГонагалл, из их отрывочных реплик я понял, что речь об игре команды. Как оказалось, нынешний капитан сборной Гриффиндора весьма прозорливо выпытал у своего предшественника все возможные секреты тактики и стратегии. И теперь Поттер, по его же словам, просто не мог оставить воспитанников без присмотра. Полюбуйтесь, гриффиндорец даже в такой мелочи! Привычное чувство едкой злобы наполнило меня и оказалось весьма кстати, потому что с тем волнительным, появившимся после приветствия в Большом Зале ощущением, пора было уже что-то делать.

За рассуждениями о бренности бытия, собственном непредсказуемом разуме и Гриффиндоре, я пропустил не только начало матча, но и первый забитый гол. Шум трибун вернул меня в реальность, чтобы я обнаружил, что Слизерин ведет в счете. Как ни крути, охотники в команде моего факультета всегда отличались проворством.

Игра шла свои чередом, квоффл летал через все поле, периодически навещая кольца в разных концах стадиона. Бладжеры отбивались, игроки уворачивались, и только снитча видно не было. Как только я об этом подумал, стадион взревел.

Один из игроков Гриффиндора стрелой устремился в сторону нашей трибуны. Мелькнула яркая желто-красная мантия, и я понял, что игра окончена. Джинни Уизли в великолепном кульбите перевернулась в воздухе, ухватив снитч почти над нашими головами. Зависнув, она победоносно вскинула руку с зажатым в ней крылатым мячиком и посмотрела на Поттера, который в порыве эмоций подскочил со своего места и бросился обнимать Минерву. Заметив, что девчонка по-прежнему не сводит с него глаз, он помахал ей рукой и даже, кажется, немного подпрыгнул. Видимо от переизбытка чувств. По расцветшей на лице Уизли улыбке я мог судить, что с другой стороны видимого мне поттеровского затылка сейчас демонстрируются все тридцать два зуба.

Что-то страшное встрепенулось в этот миг в моей душе. Что-то огромное, мохнатое и свирепое. Хотелось кричать, разнести кулаками каменную стену, убить кого-то вроде почившего Темного Лорда или достать палочку и со знанием дела, которое доступно только и исключительно бывшему Упивающемуся, стереть улыбку с лица одной рыжей девчонки.

Я почти выкрикнул: «Ты не имеешь права!!! Не ему! Не сейчас! НИКОГДА!» Но промолчал. Ярость, в мгновение ока овладевшая мной, сковала горло. Я, кажется, даже дышал с трудом. Окружающий пейзаж померк, смазался, я видел только ее белозубую, до отвращения прекрасную улыбку и молчаливый поттеровский затылок.

Она все скалилась, а я вскочил со своего места и с неподобающей преподавателю поспешностью сорвался к выходу с трибуны. Шел быстро, почти бежал. Как мне хватило самоконтроля, чтобы не достать палочку, ума не приложу. Высшие силы уберегли, не иначе. Отчего-то я точно знал, что она не имеет права так ему улыбаться. Просто не имеет права! Не тогда, когда он целует мои ладони! Мои, не чьи-нибудь! Не тогда, когда он стонет в моих руках! Не в ее! И уже добравшись до входа в замок, я вдруг почувствовал, будто меня окатили ведром ледяной воды… Это ведь только сны! Сны, и ничего более. Так почему, Мерлин его дери, я реагирую так, словно Поттер только что прилюдно растоптал что-то в моей душе? Почему мне хочется проклясть Джинни Уизли? Почему?

Я резко остановился. Внутренний голос молчал. Да и о чем теперь говорить, когда и так ясно? До боли сжав одну ладонь в кулак, другой я прикрыл глаза. Вот же черт! Черт! Черт!!! 

Шумная толпа только-только начала выползать со стадиона. Я смотрел на пеструю мешанину людей и знал, где-то там, среди мельтешащих студентов, Поттер поздравляет Джинни Уизли с победой. Эту красивую молодую девушку, так похожую внешне на его мать. Восхитительно смелую гриффиндорку, которая как никто другой годится ему в… 

Договорить, даже в мыслях, я не смог. Мерлин всемогущий!!! Зверь в моей душе жалобно заскулил, в груди сдавило, а дышать вновь стало тяжело.

Я не ошибся, стало хуже. 

Я просто не мог представить НАСКОЛЬКО.

*****

Ночь после матча я не спал. Совсем. То сидел в кресле у камина, предаваясь внезапно охватившей апатии, то вскакивал и нарезал круги по гостиной, периодически пиная безвинное кресло. Брал в руки книги, пытался читать, заваривал чай, потом настой из ромашки, даже глотнул огневиски, а затем и успокоительного зелья. Без толку! 

В душе попеременно то разгорался пожар, такой, что хотелось рвать и метать, то щемило от смертельной тоски и тянуло забиться в какой-нибудь дальний угол подземелий и тихонько сдохнуть. К утру я понял, что дальше так жить просто невозможно, и на удивление быстро (учитывая мое состояние) принял решение усмирить плоть. Да, так определенно будет лучше.

После того, как я определился с планом дальнейших действий, дело оставалось за малым: разыскать нужное мне заведение, договориться обо всем и отпроситься на следующую субботу. Все просто. Тело требует? Пусть получает. Мечтать о несбыточном нерационально, а порой и опасно. В первую очередь для психики. А врагом себе я никогда не был.

Чуть-чуть приведя в порядок мысли, я, наконец, прошел в спальню, прихватив с собой пузырек зелья Сна без сновидений, там откупорил фиал, но на секунду засомневался, вспоминая, кто навещает меня во сне. Глупо так вести себя в твоем возрасте, Северус! Решено. Я сделал глоток и отключился, проведя в объятиях Морфея почти весь следующий день. Меня ждала не самая простая неделя.

*****

Субботнее утро было по-осеннему прохладным и свежим. Я проснулся рано и решил не откладывать в долгий ящик поездку в Лондон. В конце концов, зря я что ли три дня практически пытал Люца, чтобы тот сдал мне координаты лучшего магического борделя? На пустые манипуляции мне было бы жаль собственных времени и сил, да и малфоевских нервов, признаться, тоже. Поэтому, наскоро перекусив, я собрался. Пришлось надеть маггловский костюм, и, хоть Нарси убеждала меня не далее как вчера, что выгляжу я в нем просто великолепно, отсутствие привычной мантии напрягало. Но этот дискомфорт не шел ни в какое сравнение с выкрутасами взыгравшего либидо. Вздохнув для проформы, я закрыл покои и направился к выходу из замка.

Путь из подземелий был чист, мои нерадивые змееныши еще спали, виданное ли дело – вскакивать в субботу в половине седьмого утра. Я чуть усмехнулся про себя. Если прижмет, еще и не то сделаешь.

Ощущение близкого избавления от душевных и телесных переживаний почти окрыляло. Я шел быстро, приближаясь к выходу, и задумался настолько, что умудрился не заметить, как мне навстречу кто-то бежит. Столкновение было неизбежно. Когда я это понял, то выставил руки, но тот несчастный, что умудрился врезаться в меня, среагировал не так оперативно, в попытке удержать равновесие ухватился за отвороты моего пиджака и потянул. Такого я не ожидал и подался вперед, после чего рухнул с высоты своего роста прямо на уже начавшего меня бесить неудачника.

Секунду я падал, но, достигнув динамического равновесия, а проще говоря, растянувшись на полу, уперся рукой в мужскую грудь и замер. Через какое-то мгновение, узнав мужчину перед собой, тут же захотел проклясть первого попавшегося на пути человека, потом еще парочку, а затем и себя. Фортуна за мою жизнь не раз поворачивалась ко мне лицом, и я надеялся, что сегодня она поступит так же. Я ошибался. Чем бы ни смотрела сейчас на меня моя эфемерная Удача, видел я то, что видеть категорически не желал.

Поттер взирал на меня снизу вверх, я же почти лежал на нем, только упирающаяся в его грудь ладонь мешала мне полностью на него упасть. Его сердце, биение которого я чувствовал под одеждой, заходилось в бешеном ритме, глаза за стеклами очков были огромными, а дыхание - рваным, глубоким и частым. При должном уровне воображения его испуг можно было принять за возбуждение. Черт!

Секунду я молчал, жадно вглядываясь в черты его лица, а потом… Ведь все должно было закончится сегодня. За что, драклы его задери?!

— Да чтоб тебя, Поттер!!! – я резко поднялся, придерживая правой ладонью левый локоть. Можно было бы подумать, что я знатно им приложился о каменный пол (и, да, я на самом деле им приложился), но этот защитный жест скорее позволял закрыться, хоть как-то защититься от поттеровского взгляда: растерянного, непонимающего и до омерзения очаровательного.

— Профессор, простите… я не… - договорить он не успел. Точнее, я не успел его дослушать, развернулся и почти бегом двинулся обратно в подземелья. 

Какой бордель? Что я буду делать там теперь, когда знаю, как может выглядеть Поттер подо мной? Ох, ты ж черт! Стоило произнести это фразу хотя бы про себя, и возбуждение жаркой волной прокатилось по всему телу.

******

Я почти бегом влетел в свои покои. Дверь немилосердно хлопнула, и, будь потолок отделан штукатуркой, уверен, она бы облетела.

Прорычав что-то невразумительное в пустоту и помаявшись с минуту, я уселся в кресло, теребя подушку, плеснул себе огневиски и принялся вспоминать, каким же образом я докатился до такой поганой, во всех смыслах, жизни.

Долго предаваться раздумьям и самобичеванию не получилось. Спустя каких-то десять минут в мою дверь постучали. Видеть никого не хотелось. Вот совершенно. Но удары в дверь не только не прекращались, но становились все настойчивее. И чем больше кто-то атаковал мое уединение, тем сильнее хотелось выплеснуть скопившееся внутри раздражение. Видимо, кто-то только что решил выступить в роли смертника. Сам виноват, кто бы ты ни был.

Я резко распахнул дверь и встретился взглядом с опешившим Поттером, неловко опускающим занесенный для очередного удара кулак.

— Чего тебе?! – рявкнул я с порога, одаривая его самым неприязненным из своих взглядов.

— Сэр, простите, я не хотел причинить вам неудобства, – тихо начал он. – Мне показалось, вы ушиблись при падении. Могу я что-нибудь сделать? Может, разбудить мадам Помфри, чтобы она осмотрела вашу руку?

— Поттер, убирайся отсюда! Сию же секунду! НЕМЕДЛЕННО! – вырвалось чуть громче, чем должно, и, определенно, намного громче, чем требовали приличия.

— Сэр, Мерлина ради, не кричите так! Студенты еще спят, а мы с вами в коридоре… Если вы так хотите мне что-то сказать, то я выслушаю вас, но, может, сохраним хоть видимость приватности?

Поттер говорил с легким оттенком недовольства, но спокойно и откровенно непонимающе. Да как он смеет! Строит из себя невинную жертву вселенской несправедливости!

Я схватил его за рукав и рывком втянул в комнату. Он, очевидно, не ожидал от меня подобной прыти и, споткнувшись, остановился в центре гостиной. Дверь захлопнулась.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? – начал я невпопад.

— Не понял? – растерялся тот. – Вы же сами только что…

— Какого гиппогрифа ты забыл в Хогвартсе на этот раз?

— А… в смысле… я просто хотел навестить…

— Знаю я, кого ты хотел навестить! Неужели тебе не понятно, что это место, - я картинно обвел руками комнату, намекая, впрочем, не на нее саму, а на весь замок в целом, - не предназначено для ваших с мисс Уизли любовных утех!

Поттер открыл, было, рот, чтобы возразить, но я не дал ему такой возможности. Накопившееся за долгое время напряжение отчаянно требовало выхода, оказавшись сильнее меня.

— Ты переходишь все границы! Сначала шатался здесь летом, непонятно, зачем и почему! Прощупывал почву на предмет того, сможешь ли таскаться к своей девке во время учебного года? Потом картинно пришел на пир, наслаждаясь вниманием своей пассии. Окружающие тебя люди, Поттер, не слепы и не глухи! Они все замечают. Но тебе было мало просто привлечь внимание, ты взял слово., может, даже говорил что-то умное, вот только с мелодраматичностью переборщил. Нервно комкать скатерть, устремив взгляд в небо? Серьезно?! Именно так, по-твоему, поступают герои? А еще этот матч по квиддичу! Скажи мне, Поттер, вы хоть до укромного уголка дотерпели с этой девчонкой? Или прямо там, на виду у детей разврату предались? Хоть бы директрису постеснялись, раз так приперло! Я ненавижу таких людей! Точно такая же показушность была и в твоем отце! Ты недалеко от него ушел, наша теперь уже не новая знаменитость!

По мере того, как я говорил, взгляд Поттера претерпевал какие-то странные метаморфозы: из обиженно-непонимающего он стал вначале уязвленно-оскорбленным, но потом как-то сразу смягчился, стал снисходительным и до отвращения понимающим. Будто он уверился, наконец, в моей полной невменяемости, а его геройский кодекс не позволял ему испытывать что-то кроме жалости к душевнобольным. Это бесило! Неимоверно!

— Молчишь?! Как обычно. Не ожидал от тебя связных слов…

Я что-то еще говорил, сейчас всего уже и не вспомню, а взгляд Поттера продолжал меняться. Из снисходительного и понимающего он стал... веселым?

— Весело тебе?! Только и знаешь, что развлекаться. Никак не повзрослеешь! На уме одни женщины, увиваешься за каждой юбкой, смотреть противно!

И тут он меня удивил. Улыбнулся широко и как-то отчаянно счастливо. Потом картинно приложил ладонь ко лбу и покачал головой. Я на секунду сбился, рассматривая выражение его лица. Не таким оно должно быть после того, как я сказал все то, что только что сказал. Его вид лишил меня наступательного потенциала, и я лишь глубоко дышал, когда увидел, что он шагает ко мне.

— Нет, ну Мерлин всемогущий, что за идиот!

А потом просто взял и поцеловал меня.

Это не походило ни на один из моих снов. Поттер пах морозным осенним утром, желтыми преющими листьями, лондонским туманом и живым, горячим человеческим теплом. Его губы были мягкими, требовательными, не позволяя противиться безмолвным уговорам. Я приоткрыл рот, и поцелуй стал глубже.

Когда-то мне казалось, что, несмотря на взваленные на мои плечи обязательства, никто из моих так называемых хозяев – ни светлый, ни темный - не смог окончательно завладеть моей душой. Я был уверен, что вне зависимости от времени и обстоятельств останусь верен только себе, своим принципам и идеалам. Но как только Поттер обнял меня, сжав почти до боли, я понял, насколько ошибался. Мне вдруг открылось нечто новое, доселе неизведанное – чувство принадлежности. Абсолютная капитуляция.

Меня целовали так, словно в мире не было ничего важнее, чем прикосновение губ. Он гладил мою спину крепко и властно, будто делал это уже сотню раз. Я ощутил предательскую слабость в коленях и, чтобы позорно не свалиться к его ногам, ухватился за него сам. Обнял. И понял, что уже никогда не смогу отпустить.

Поттер оторвался от моих губ всего на мгновение, чтобы прошептать на ухо: «В спальню! Сейчас же!». Я чуть было не сошел с ума и от его тона, и от разыгравшегося вмиг воображения. Но противиться этому приказу не имел ни сил, ни желания.

*****

Два часа спустя, когда мы оба лежали без сил, я некоторое время в ленивой истоме рассматривал потолок, но потом обернулся к нему и увидел… свой самый первый сон. Он на моей кровати, обнаженный, невообразимо прекрасный, дышит прерывисто, но в теле чувствуется усталая удовлетворенность. Шелковая простыня прикрывает пах ровно настолько, чтобы спрятать наготу и дать памяти возможность воспроизвести в мельчайших деталях все анатомические подробности. Я тянусь, чтобы сдернуть мешающую тряпку, но он перехватывает мою руку, тянет меня на себя и целует сначала куда-то в запястье, потом в раскрытую ладонь, а потом... потом я наяву вижу, как адское пламя трепещет на гранях изумрудов его радужки.

— Слушай, Гарри… – это вырвалось внезапно. Я подумал, что момент разрушен, но его взгляд лучился теплотой и заинтересованностью.

— Слушаю, Северус, – добродушно отозвался он, и мне понравилось, как звучит в его устах мое имя.

— Почему ты назвал меня идиотом? – вопрос, конечно, не самый важный, если учесть все то, что случилось потом, и тем не менее.

Поттер ухмыльнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, а после того, как мы смогли оторваться друг от друга, тихо сказал куда-то мне в шею:

— Прекрати принимать все на свой счет, я говорил о себе.

Тут до меня дошел абсурд ситуации, и все терзания последних месяцев показались настолько глупыми, что я не смог удержаться от смеха. Я смеялся, не останавливаясь, и чувствовал, что Гарри, выцеловывающий что-то на моей ключице, улыбается, а чудовище, с недавних пор живущее в моей душе, рычит уже как-то по-доброму.

— Знаешь, все-таки в нашей ситуации идиотов двое, - признался я, наконец.

Он оперся подбородком о мою грудь, заглянул в лицо и спокойно признал:

— Как скажешь, Северус.

Я не нашел ничего лучше, чем улыбнуться. 

То самое чувство, что обосновалось внутри двадцатого августа, а неделю назад превратилось в свирепого монстра, живительным теплом разлилось в груди и умиротворенно заурчало, свернувшись у сердца мягким клубком.


End file.
